A hand-mike is normally provided with a cylindrically formed mike grip, on the extreme end side of which is mounted a microphone unit. Further, on the extreme end side of the mike grip is mounted a head case formed, for example, from a wire net for covering the microphone unit.
In the hand mike as described above, there often occurs hand grip noises due to the rubbing of fingers relative to the mike grip. To cope with this, there is employed a system in which a microphone unit is mounted on a mike grip through an elastic member.
For example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 5-41291 discloses the employment of a shock mount system in which a microphone unit is mounted on a mike grip through an elastic member within a protective tube formed of a rubber material.
However, normally, a microphone cord is connected to the rear end of the mike grip, and it is therefore said to be preferable to design such that the extreme end side (fore side) of the microphone is heavy in consideration of balance therebetween.
Accordingly, in the event that the microphone is erroneously fallen, the extreme end side tends to impinge upon the floor surface. In such a case, a great shock force is applied in an axial direction of the mike grip to the microphone. Because of this, a microphone unit assembly subjected to floating by the shock mount is sometimes fallen off from the shock mount to be damaged or wiring is broken. Even in the event that the assembly is not fallen off, it is sometime damaged due to the collision against the head case caused by excessive movement of the microphone unit assembly.
For preventing troubles as described above, there are three methods as noted below:
a) Method for using a soft wire for the head case to absorb the falling shock; PA1 b) method for increasing the rigidity of the microphone unit itself; and PA1 c) method for selecting stocks such as a mike grip to lighten the weight of the microphone. PA1 a) The head case itself is easily deformed due to the falling shock; PA1 b) the microphone unit assembly is still fallen off from the shock mount, and in the extreme case, the wiring becomes broken; and PA1 c) in this case, it is necessary to look over again the entire constitution including the designing idea. For example, if the shock mount is removed, and the microphone unit is directly secured to the mike grip, it is possible to prevent the microphone unit from being fallen off. However, this sacrifices the hand grip noise resistant effect.
However, even if these methods are used, there involved the following problems: